The Ending We Deserved
by and.why.the.hell.not
Summary: Takes place after the season 5 finale. Arthur wakes up in the middle of nowhere. On his way back to Camelot he makes some earth-shattering discoveries. Really bad Summary - I know - but I dont want to say too much beforehand. Brace yourself for a lot of heartwarming fluff. After finishing the series I had the need to write an ending because Arthur and Merlin deserve better!
1. Revelation

Revelation

Arthur can feel Merlins grip around his waist, the trembling running through his whole body, he hears his rapid breath and knows that his best friend is putting all his strenght into bringing him to safety. But he knows that there is nothing left to do. He will die. But not like this. Not before he had the chance to say what he always wanted to say but couldn´t find the strenght to actually do it.

„Merlin, just...just hold me, please" he mumbles realising how much effort it takes to speak at this point. Merlin sinks to his knees and holds him in his arms. Tears roll down Merlins cheeks as he watches his friend getting paler by the second.

„I want to say something to you...something that i never said before" Arthur says and takes a minute to properly look at Merlin before finishing

„Thank you." Arthurs eyes roll back and only a few moments later he stops breathing.

A bright light blinds Arthur, he pinches his eyes and winks a few times. After a moment his eyes accustom to the light and he realises what is the cause of it. The sun is shining bright on a clear sky. A few birds cross his field of view. It smells like spring and he feels the soft grass under his hands. He moves himself into a sitting position and realises that he does not feel any pain, a little groggy at most. Lifting his clothes he finds no evidence of the fatal wound Mordred gave him.

„What on earth..." he mumbles standing up and taking a closer look at his surroundings. He is on a small green hill with a clear blue lake only a few hundred meters away. A forest is covering most of the land around him. He does not recognize this place even though it feels kind of familiar._ Weird. Did Merlin actually save my live...again. How is that even possible?_ _Well, after all he is a sorcerer. But wouldn´t he be here somewhere?_

After collecting his thoughts for a moment Arthur takes off in the direction of the lake. He has no clue where Camelot is but one thing he knows for sure: he has to go there and see if everybody is alright. Maybe they are able to tell him what happened.

Only a few hours after entering the forest near the lake Arthur hears voices and recognizes the smell of a campfire that lies in the air. Slowly and without making any noise Arthur gets closer and closer to the voices until he can see an old man and a woman sitting next to a small fire. Seemingly without any fear of bandits or any creatures they are talking and laughing together. A crack behind him makes Arthur jump.

„Hey, look who we´ve got here" a younger man who is at least two heads bigger than Arthur says pointing at him and singnals to the others at the campfire. Arthur readies himself for a conflict.

„Looks like some sort of knight. But he has a weird old armour and coat" the man points out and walks past Arthur to join the others. In his stupor Arthur looks down at himself. _Weird old armour? It´s maybe a little dirty but that is the finest armour that can be found in this land._

„Hello friend, you look rather exhausted. Would you like to join us, it is getting late." the older man says signaling Arthur to sit with them.

„That is very kind of you. But aren´t you afraid to be here all alone in the forest?" Arthur says coming closer and sitting down against a tree. Only now he registers how exhausted he really is.

„Afraid? No. Why should we? The days when bandits and other ruthless people wandered through this land are long gone." At this Arthur furrows his brows. _Long gone? Only a few weeks ago me and the knights fought against a dozent of them._

„My name is Joseph. Me, my wife Helena and our son here are weavers and we are traveling from city to city to offer our goods on the biggest markets." the older man said smiling at his small happy family.

„My name is Arthur, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. I kind of got lost here and it would be great if you could..." Athur stops in the middle of the sentence realizing that all three people are staring at him wide eyed.

„What?" he asks hoping that they are not enemies of Camelot who would deny him any help or even worse. The younger man turns his head to silently speak in his fathers ear.

„He really looks a bit like him. I saw a painting of King Arthur a while ago. And his weird armour...it bears the crest of Camelot"

„It can´t be! How should that be possible?" Joseph murmurs to himself but loud enough that everybody understands him.

„And why should that be impossible if I might ask?" Arthur requests.

„Because Arthur Pendragon died nearly 120 years ago"

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first Merlin fanfic and I would be grateful for any reviews. Take care!**


	2. History

History

„And why should that be impossible if I might ask?" Arthur requests.

„Because Arthur Pendragon died nearly 120 years ago"

* * *

Arthur looks at Joseph, lets his eyes travel to Josephs wife and settles them on their son. He closes his eyes and furrows his brows. _120 Years! That is why everything is so different but feels oddly familiar...I actually died...GWEN!...no, no, no, no, no, no, no...this cannot be..._

„Gwen...you mean Queen Guinevere, don´t you?" Joseph asks, interrupting Arthur who was unknowingly thinking outloud. Arthur stops his mumbling abruptly when he hears his wifes name. It takes him a few minutes to gather his thoughts and find the strenght to answer the question.

„Yes...but if what you say is true she must have died a long time ago. You have travelled these lands and must have heard quite a lot of the peoples talk. Please, tell me everything you know, I´m begging you." If the people around the fire did not believe Arthur at first they had to believe him now. He looked like he just lost the battle that dooms a whole kingdom and at the same time he is putting all his heart in pleading to find out what happened to his loved ones.

„I´ve heard quite a lot about you Arthur" Joseph begins his story with Arthur leaning towards him as if not to miss anything.

„The people say that you were...excuse me for this...quite arrogant as a boy. But the older you got the more potential you were showing to become a great King. The people loved you and you were known to show mercy and to help even the poorest people. Some believed that you were even more understanding towards the magical world and that you tried to stand up for the inocent even when your father was still King. Then, in an important battle for life and death of the people in Camelot you were mortally wounded and the great Warlock Merlin himself tried his best to safe..." At the mention of Merlin Arthurs eyes grow wide and Joseph and his small family can only see sadness and regret on the Kings face. The he again furrows his eyes at something he does not quite understand.

„Wait..._great Warlock_?"

„Oh yes, Merlin is the most powerfull Warlock there ever was...and probably there ever will be. Before your death nobody even knew of his existence but after Queen Guinevere legalized Magic..."

„Why did you stop?" Arthur asks after Jospeh stopped mid sentence with an expecting look on his face.

„Well, I just guessed you would be...confused"

„Guinevere and I always knew where the other stood. We talked about magic a lot and we both came to the conclusion that it was not evil itself but a mere tool for evil to gain power. All I ever saw of magic was when it was used against Camelot and it was hard to overcome this instand fear upon seeing magic being performed. There always were people who were using magic for good, my father lost sight of it in his fear and hatred. The plan was to ultimatly legalize magic but it was not easy to show empathy to it without losing the support of the people. How did Gwen manage it? And did it work?" At this Josephs wife sights in relief and the family of three seemingly loose a lot of tension they were building up. Helena continues the story.

„It was rather simple for her I guess. Everybody loved the Queen and many knew her when she was just a maid. When Merlin returned and the news of your death was told in every household in Camelot, nobody could have wished for a better Queen. She was a strong woman and soon she held an open speech to the people in which she was talking about you and your dream of a united Camelot where everybody is welcome and nobody would be feared because of who they are. She talked about Merlin who had used magic to save you for many years before you even knew that he had magic at all. She also pointed out that it was Merlin who – in the disguise of an old man – saved Camelot from destruction in the last battle. It was the beginning of a new time...a better time. Only a few years later it was the most normal thing to walk over the market in Camelot and watch people waiting in long lines in front of a healers house or kids looking in awe at a druid who lets a glowing unicorn built purely out of light run over the fields. Since then there have been no great conflicts or wars. The people are healthy and happy." She finishes smiling at her family. Arthur is proud. Proud that Guinevere had built something so good, so pure. But then another thought goes through his mind.

„What about Gwen? Was she happy? How...how did she..."

„She missed you, that I know for sure. But she never was alone even though she never remarried. Only 8 month after she opened the gates for magic she had a Son." Arthurs jaw drops and sharply inhales. _Gwen was pregnant? A son? I am a father? How could I have missed that?_

„Your sons name was Astor. He was known to be very loyal and brave. He married a girl from a healers family and after Queen Guinevere died...she died peacefully in her sleep when she was an old lady...he became a good King who ruled for many many years. Right now William, the husband of Astors late daughter Marianne, would be king in Camelot but he is of old age and cannot do much anymore. So he gave the crown to his son Sebolt, your great grandson. King Sebolt and his wife Idrid have a lovely little girl of ten years with the name Dorothea. She is your great great granddaughter." That was a lot to take in. Arthur sits in front of the fire and cannot think anymore. The information that he had a son was wild enough...but that he also had a grandaughter, a great grandson and a great great granddaughter is just mindblowing. In shock Arthur just stares at the woman who just told him about all his descendants and tears are bilding up in his eyes. He tries to dry them with his sleeve but does not quite achieve his goals. After a moment Joseph turns to him.

„I will take a wild guess and say that you need some time to progress all this. It is getting late. Why dont we settle down for the night and talk about it on our way to Camelot tomorrow morning. We were already going to walk there and I think I am right when I say that you will be going there too." he says, stands up and takes some blankets from a pile. He takes one and gives it to Arthur.

„Thank you. And yes, it would be great if we would go there together" he says and makes himself comfortable. He closes his eyes but he cannot find the peace to actually fall asleep. His mind is racing and there are still so many questions he needs to be answered. So many faits he wants to hear about even though it will hurt to know that he was not there when his friends might have needed him. And one big question is building up in his mind that will not be that easy to find an answer to.

_But why would I come back now? There must be a reason for me to come back. But all I hear is good: no wars, no battles, a good King, people live in peace. What am I supposed to do? Go back to Camelot and rule with my kin?_Arthur is mumbling his thoughts while lying sleepless in the darkness.

_I dont even know them. Everybody I know is already dead by now...Gwen, the knights, Merlin, Gaius..._he continues mumbling.

„Not all of them are dead, my Lord" comes a whisper from the other side of a tree where the younger man had settled down for the night. Arthur raises a brow in a questioning gesture. _How should that be possible. They must be nearly 150 years or older by now!_

„_The great Warlock is still alive" _he mumbles before falling asleep only seconds later.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your uplifting reviews. Of course I will continue this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take care!**


	3. Home

Home

„Not all of them are dead, my Lord" comes a whisper from the other side of a tree where the younger man had settled down for the night. Arthur raises a brow in a questioning gesture. _How should that be possible. They must be nearly 150 years or older by now!_

„_The great Warlock is still alive" _he mumbles before falling asleep only seconds later.

* * *

Arthur cannot sleep. His thoughts are running through his head like water through a sluice. He is pondering about possible reasons why he would be back now and more importantly how Merlin could still be alive. _He must be like 150 years old by now. Maybe his magic makes him live longer? What is he up to these days? Since I was gone he must have had nothing to do all day..._After a while even this discussion he was having in his head could not stop Arthur´s weary and exhausted body to get the sleep it needed.

Shortly after sunrise Arthur wakes up to the voices of Joseph and his wife who are packing for the journey to Camelot. He jawns and slowly stretches his muscles. He never was a morning person. But then the thought of going to Camelot and seeing what became of it appears in his mind and with a lot of energy he and the weavers start their journey. Out of kindness Joseph gave Arthur some of his clothes and since the armour is pretty heavy Arthur is very grateful for that. Besides it would be a little bit suspicious when a man dressed as a knight from over a houndred years ago walks around. After a few minutes of walking Arthur cannot wait any longer and slows his pace until he walks next to the young man.

„I did not get your name yesterday" he starts his small talk.

„My name is Jeffrey but everybody calls me Jeff" the younger man answers calmly.

„Nice to meet you, Jeff. Yesterday night I could have sworn that you were saying that Merlin was still alive but I came to the conclusion that I must have dreamt it because that would mean that he is like 150 years old right now" Arthur more states than asks hoping to hear that his friend really is still alive but still confused about how that could be true.

„No, I really said that. You were mumbling about how everybody you know is...dead...by now and that you have no idea why your are back. That is not right because Merlin lives and maybe..."Jeff stops and looks to the ground.

„Maybe what? You can tell me. I am lost without you and your knowledge of this time and I am open for every idea at this point" Arthur states looking at Jeff with pleading eyes.

„Well, maybe Merlin knows why you are back or...maybe...he _is_ the reason you are back" Jeff adds with a slight pause and then looking directly at Arthurs startled face.

„What do you mean by he could be the reason? Do you think he...brought me back?" Arthur does not know anything anymore.

„No! That is not what I meant! After your death the Great Warlock...Merlin was still working in Camelot. He did a lot for the people and helped developing a society in which people with magic are accepted and even praised for their knowledge like healing for example. In a short amount of time he grew rather famous and people came from far away to seek his help. When the Court Physician died he undertook his work and even taught a few druids in this kind of work." Arthur closes his eyes. _Gaius. That could not have been easy for Merlin. Gaius was like a father to him. _

„The world around Merlin was flourishing but he grew more and more silent and people said that he had lost his spirit. He was still helping the people where he could and Queen Guienevere was very grateful for his support in the politics and the management concerning magic but something had a deep impact on him. I met an old man a couple of years ago who told me that an ancestor of his knew Merlin at that time and that he used to say that Merlin was still mourning over his best friend and that everything in Camelot was reminding him of his loss." Arthur feels sick and nearly falls over a branch on the ground. He stops in his tracks and looks at Jeff.

„Do you know what the old mans name was?" he asks to change the stories direction.

„No, sadly not. But I think he said something about that ancestor being a knight. A knight that was always drunk but was still one of the best fighters in Camelot. Does that help you?" A grin crossses Arthurs mind. _Oh, yes. That can only be the most annoying knight in the whole land. _Jeff looks at Arthurs grin and nods.

„Well, that knight used to say that at some point it was too hard to bear for Merlin. And since the situation was stable and no conflicts were threatening the people he made some arrangements and left Camelot."

„_Wait what?_" Arthur means to say but practically shouts in Jeffs direction loud enough that Joseph and his wife turn around to see what was going on.

„What do you mean _he left Camelot_? Where did he go?" he adds more quietly. He naturally had hoped to meet Merlin when they arrive in Camelot.

„Nobody knows where he went actually...the only thing that I _can_ tell you is that he never was gone for good. At special occasions...a couple of times in a year...he returns to Camelot to see how things are going."

„You dont happen to know the next time that will be, do you?" Arthur asks with hope and fear fighting inside him. _I could see him in a couple of days...or in a couple of months. What will I do then?_

„You are actually really lucky. My mother and father usually go to the markets alone while I take care of our home. But this time we asked a friend to have an eye on it so I could come with them and see the Great Warlock who will be visiting on the little princesses birthday tomorrow." Jeffs eyes shine in glee. Arthur sights in relief. _Tomorrow! That is not as long as I expected...but is this a coincidence? Maybe Merlin really does have something to do with me coming back. Well, there is no use to brood about it all day...my head does already hurt from all this. I will have to wait until tomorrow and hear it directly from Merlin._

„How far is it to Camelot right now?" he asks louder so Joseph can hear him.

„See for yourself" comes the answer and after turning the corner Arthur looks upon the well known walls of Camelot.

* * *

**I have so much fun writing this fanfic! Finally I have the chance to write the story as I imagined it when I watched the series. Please let me know if you liked it. The next chapter will be longer since Arthur will be returning to Camelot and he will see how much has changed. Since then...take care!**


	4. Family

Family

„How far is it to Camelot right now?" he asks louder so Joseph can hear him.

„See for yourself" comes the answer and after turning the corner Arthur looks upon the well known walls of Camelot.

* * *

At first Arthur thought about disguising himself but then he figured even if somebody noticed his resemblance to a certain King nobody would think that it was actually him. In the company of the only three people he knew around here Arthur walks through the gates of Camelot and gets hit by a ton of different feelings. He recognizes _his_ Camelot but a lot has changed since he was gone. It looks...cleaner and the people on the streets are happy. He sees them going over the market, talking and laughing with friends. There are children playing in the streets or looking in awe at a puppeteer who is giving them a show. Everything is colourful and lively. The small group arrives at the centre of the courtyard where the executions used to take place and Arthurs jaw drops when he sees a huge market going from one end of the place to the other. It is so full of people that they have to push through them to find a good location to display the weavers goods. Arthur promises to help them settling everything down before going his own way. He is thankful that they dont ask him what he is going to do after that because he himself is not quite sure about that. _I want to meet the royals...but I cant just go into the castle and tell the guards who I am. Nobody would be stupid enough to believe me. But how am I supposed to get to them if I cant get through the guards. Somehow it must be possible..._Sooner as he expected they finished unpacking the goods and Arthur found himself thanking Jospeh and his family for all their help without that he never would have found his way home._ Even though it does not feel like home anymore...not really._ He promised them to later come back to their location at the market since they would be staying there for a couple of days.

A few moments later Arthur finds himself wandering through Camelot not knowing what to do next. He walks past Guineveres old house, which had been rebuilt completely. He finds the tavern The Rising Sun still existing and hears loud laughter through the opened door. The laughter turns into a growl and seconds later a very drunk man gets thrown out by the keeper. _Nice to see that some things never change. _He smiles to himself but his smile fades away when he looks up against the sky and notices a young blonde girl on the castles walls who is looking straight at him. As she notices him seeing her she quickly ducks down and disappears out of his sight. It was a strange thing to see that girl. She seemed familiar even though Arthur had never seen her before and for a second he thought that she smiled at him. Arthur furrows his brows but keeps going on. He passes the old training spot of his knights and him. Old memories are flooding his mind. From when he was a young boy eager to prove himself until he was King and trained young men to become knights of Camelot. He feels as if he is watched and turns around but nobody is to be seen. _Strange. _Sooner or later Arthur finds himself on the big market place again and sights. _Great. I have accomplished nothing in two and a half hours. _But then, in front of the stairs to the castles main entrance he stops abruptly. There is something new there, a statue made of stone stands right next to the stairs that he did not see before because of the masses of people. Walking closer to it he realises what it represents. _Thats me! _On the base to the feet of the tall standing man in armour is written: „King Arthur, founder of a better world, died in battle protecting Camelot and all his loved ones from evil. He will be remembered as a hero and the mercyful King he was." Arthur needs to take a minute to let that sink in. He lifts his head up and gazes at his lookalike. _The resemblance is fascinating! But does my nose really look like that? _Without noticing he lifts up a hand and touches his nose.

„Feels weird, huh?" comes a young voice followed by a giggle. Arthur turns around and sees the girl from before sitting on the steps next to the statue.

„What?" he asks feeling dumb being laughed at by a young girl.

„Well, it must feel weird to come home and see a two meters high statue of yourself standing in front of the door" she states standing up and walking down the stairs. Arthur is puzzled.

„Why...how did you..." he stammers feeling dizy. The girl stops in front of him and lifts an arm to shake his hand.

„My name is Dorothea and if I am not completely mistaken I am your great great granddaughter. Nice to meet you." Arthur, perplex as he is, shakes her hand and keeps staring at her, mouth open.

„You must be wondering how I knew it was really you. There are some paintings in the castle and I have heard a lot of stories about you. When I saw you on the market I thought it was just a coincident but I followed you to be sure and I saw you going through the streets and smiling once in a while seemingly remembering something from the past. I dont know if you noticed but you spend like 30 minutes on the training field just staring at nothing." The words just bubble out of the girls mouth while she takes a better look at him.

„You must be hungry. Lets go inside and find you something to eat." With that she takes his hand and drags him across the stairs. Before Arthur knows it he finds himself walking throught the castle with Dorothea next to him. The castle did not change a lot only the people are unknown to Arthur. They walk through the hallways until Arthur notices something.

„Why are we going to the crown room?" his voice trembles with anticipation. This is what he wanted but he still feared the reaction his presence would cause. _Will they believe my story? What will happen if they dont? And what if they do? _Arthurs face is a plain questionmark.

„It is time for lunch. My father and my mother will be waiting for me there and of course there will be enough food for you too. Come on they must be waiting" Dorothea opens the door of the crown room and drags Arthur inside with her. At one end of the table there is a middle aged man with dark hair and a short beard. Next to him sits a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair. They were talking when the door opened and they stop to look up at their daughter.

„Dorothea, where have you been? We waited for you! Were you running through the streets again?" the man says with a grin not noticing Arthur who stands under the doorway.

„I am sorry father but I met someone at the market and I would like you to meet him" she says making way for Arthur to come closer.

„Cant that wait until after..." in this moment Arthur steps into the light of the rooms windows and the man stops mid sentence. His wife gasps out loud.

„May I present to you: Arthur Pendragon of Camelot" the girl says with all the dignity her young voice can perform. Both people at the table stand up and step closer to the newcomer. Arthur feels slightly intimidated and clears his throat.

„Excuse me for interrupting your lunch, your highness. I would have preferred not to disturb you...but I was more or less dragged in front of you after a certain princess noticed me standing outside the castle" he says smiling at Dorothea who giggles quietly.

„You look exactly as I pictured! I am King Sebolt and this is my wife Idrid. We owe everything to you. How is it possible that you are back?" the King says with a gesture to the table. After everybody sat down Arthur tells them everything that happened since he woke up in that field.

„I do not know the reason why I am back and I came here to see how everything is working out. I hoped that you could tell me more but seeing your reaction upon meeting me it seems like you dont know either" he finishes his story.

„I fear not. There is a rumor about you being the once and future King and that you would come back some day when your help is needed the most. But I see no reason why that would happen right now." Arthur nods slowly disappointed that even now nobody can tell him a reason.

„But maybe Merlin nows more about the matter. You see, its Dorotheas tenth birthday tomorrow and Merlin will be visiting. For the last two weeks there was no other topic for her than his visit and all the stories he could tell her." Dorothea is hopping from one leg to the other in anticipation of the next day.

„I would be very happy to see a known face. Merlin and I have a lot to talk about. Do you know where he went? What is he doing?" Arthur asks hoping to find out more about his friends fait.

„Nobody is sure about that. The people tell stories about him though. Some say he lives in a shack somewhere in the woods. Many believe that he is anywhere and everywhere and that he comes and goes as he likes. There are even stories of him disguising himself as an old woman or even as an animal to calmly go his way without getting disturbed. Some claim to have seen a white dragon deep in the woods that follows his comand..."

„Aithusa is real" the little princess exclaims with sparkling eyes.

„Yes Darling, I believe you of course" the King says grinning at his daughter.

„But I thought he is visiting a couple of times in the year. Does he not say anything about what he is doing?" Arthur asks astonished that even they dont know much about Merlin. _He never used to talk much about himself but there were not many occasions where he was silent. It does not seem quite like him._

„Merlin is an open and very kind person but he keeps most of his life to himself. We mostly talk about the development of Camelot and if there are any problems or illnesses he could help with when he is visiting. Dorothea grew rather fond of him and the two of them have spend a lot of time walking through the forests. After his visits she could talk for weeks about the most fantastic stories with dragons, ferries and griffins."

„Uncle Merlin tells the best stories. He even told me stories about your adventures together. Like when you killed that Unicorn and Camelot faced famine and water shortage because of it. He told me how you had to pass some tests to show that you are kindhearted. In the end you were willing to give your live for his and Camelot was saved." The King shook his head to this storie and looked at Arthur.

„I am sorry. Her head is full of these unbelievable stories"

„No its alright. I still feel guilty for killing the unicorn in the first place. When I saw it later in the forest I could not believe that I actually shot something so majestic." The Kings jaw drops once again. Arthurs and Dorotheas eyes meet and they both start giggling. King Sebolt shakes is head not believing what he just heard and upon seeing Arthur and his daughter laughing finds himself smiling in their direction.

„I would like to hear some of theses stories for myself but I guess you must be very tired after your journey here. Why dont you get some rest and in the evening we meet again and you can tell us everything. I think the room next to Dorotheas is empty and you can have it if you would like to stay in the castle" Queen Idrid says smiling.

„Thank you, that is very kind." Arthur says and everybody stands up from the table. Dorothea takes his hand and says

„I will show you your room." The young princess leads him to a big room that is very similar to his old one. Only the furniture is slightly different. Arthur drops down on the bed and would have fallen asleep instantly if he did not feel Dorothea staring at him. He lifts up his head to look at her. For the first time he sees sadness in her eyes.

„Merlin did not only talk about your adventures together, you know. He also told me about how his biggest wish was to finally tell you the truth about him having magic." Arthur sits up and turns his full attention on her.

„He lived in the shadows and could not show his real talents openly or he would have been killed. He did so much for you and many others but never got acknowledged for it. He always wanted to tell you but the right moment never really came and when he finally was able to open your eyes it was too late because you were already mortally wounded. He still thinks that it was his fault and that he should have seen the signes earlier. When he talks about your achievements he looks like the proudest person in the world but then...he remembers what happened so long ago and his eyes turn very sad. I once even saw him rubbing his eyes with his sleeves...Now everybody knows about the Great Warlock but that was never what he wanted. Yes, he is alive after all this time, but at what cost? He lost everybody he ever cared about. His father died in his arms and he could not even crie over his death because nobody could know that he was the last Dragonlord." Arthur is hit hard by this revelation. _Balinor was his father! Now it makes more sense that Merlin was crying...Wait...no, no, no, NO! I told him not to cry! I am such an idiot! How could I say something like that? And then when my father died, a man that stood against everything Merlin believed in, he sat in the hallway on the ground the whole night to support me!_

„Then he lost you only hours after finally telling you the truth. He lost Gaius and shortly after that he lost his mother too. Everybody grew old and one after one his best friends died. Gwen, Sir Leon, Gwaine, Percival and all the others. The new generation came and Merlin took more and more distance to the people because they were reminding him of their ancestors...his friends. One day he left Camelot completely and only came occasionally. Even then he did not talk much. But I was fascinated by the little he _was_ saying so I followed him into the forest when he left." Arthur raises an eyebrow and Dorothea blushes.

„He noticed me from the beginning but he did not sent me back. Instead he lead me to a beatiful lake that I had never seen before and sat down on the ground saying loudly that I should join him if I did not want to get rashes. I had been standing behind some trees with ivy and I never found out how he could know that I was there. I sat beside him and he started to tell me the most amazing stories I have ever heard. Since then it became a habit of us to go there whenever he was visiting." She smiles again. Arthur is amazed by her strong character at such a young age. No wonder that Merlin liked her. Nobody could say no to this girl.

„Sounds like you are a really good friend to him." Arthur says smiling at her. But soon his smile fades. _A better friend than me anyway. I did not even think about all the things Merlin must have gone through over the last years. And even the years when I was King. I have been blind to Merlins powers. There must have been hundreds of occasions where the thought that Merlin could have magic should have crossed my mind. All the fear, all the troubles he must have gone through back then was only because I was too ignorant to see what was at plain sight. And then when he told me...I shut down completely and...the look on his face..._

„Dont worry" Dorothea interrupts his train of thoughts taking a very good guess on what he was thinking about.

„You can do it better this time. You were given a second chance to do things right." she says nodding her head in conviction. Arthur smiles at her again.

„You should rest now. My father will probably bombard you with questions in the evening" she says leaving the room. Arthur lies down again but does not quite find the rest he needs. He goes over everything Dorothea just told him in his head and starts to finally understand the weight that must lie on his friends shoulders. _It is hard for me to come back and find out that most people I care about are dead...but Merlin was there. He was there when they took their last breath. He buried them. And he saw their children and their childrens children grow up and eventually die again. It must have been lonely and depressing. No wonder he could not stand letting people get close to him._ With these thoughts on his mind Arthur falls into an irregular sleep.

In the evening he meets with the King and Queen again and he tells them his whole story. Once in a while they raise an eyebrow or let their jaws drop while Dorothea just grins and nods. But sometimes she interrupts Arthur to add some insight she got from Merlins perspective. Then it is Arthurs turn to look at her, jaw dropped and eyes widened. Then he asks questions like

„Wait, are you telling me that it was Merlin who killed the Griffin?"

„What do you mean, I did not kill the dragon?"

„Why was the trident not important? Wasn´t that the whole point of the quest?"

„Merlin was captured by Morgana? And he tried to kill me!?"

The reaction of Arthur upon hearing that the sword he pulled out of the stone was not put there by his ancestor but actually by Merlin who then invented a legend to spend hope in one of the darkest moments for Camelot was priceless. Dorothea could not stop giggling. But her reaction when she heard about young Merlin being a clumsy servant and getting thrown at with vegetables on the market was comparable.

In the middle of the night Arthur finishes his story ending with his death. King Sebolt thanks him for taking the time to explain everything and tells everybody to get some rest to be fit for the following day.

„I wish I heard all of this earlier. I see everything in a different light now and I would have been even more thankful and understanding regarding Merlin in the past. He deserves our appreciation and respect" Queen Idrid says with a sad smile before leaving the room behind her husband. Arthur and Dorothea go to their rooms and before they part Arthur turns towards the small princess.

„Thank you for opening my eyes. I thought I knew how much Merlin helped me but after today I find that I just now start to realise the extend of sacrifices he actually made for me" he says bowing his head slightly.

„I think it was high time for you to hear about it. Even I dont know all the details and I am sure that there are some things he never mentioned in the first place but luckily for you Merlin will be here by tomorrow and the both of you will have all the time in the world to finally talk." Before disappearing into her room she turns around once again.

„Thank you for telling your story. It could not have been easy to talk about your friends and your wife. You must be missing them a lot." With that she opens the door of her room and goes inside. Arthur goes into his room too and only minutes later he falls into a deep sleep hoping to finally see a familiar face by tomorrow

* * *

**This was so much fun to write! At the moment I am working at the next chapter which is taking a lot of effort...but I dont want to say too much:D**

**I hope you enjoyed it...if you did I would be grateful for a review:D **

**Wish you all the best until then!**


	5. Merlin

Merlin

When Arthur wakes up the sun is already shining and it promises to be a beatiful day with a clear sky. In his drowsy state he nearly screams Merlins name because he forgot to wake him again but fortunatly he remembers what is going on and can stop himself before doing so. _Funny how much one can accustom to another person being around. Merlin has always been there for me. How angry I was when Gaius had told me that Merlin spend the day in the tavern when he was actually fighting for his life or for the sake of everybody around him. I really shouldn´t have given him so many chores. It is a wonder that he managed to do everything at the same time. _Arthur stands up and tries to dress himself without making a complete fool out of himself. _Merlin did his chores, worked errands for Gaius and saved Camelot on a daily basis and I cant even dress myself properly without help. _He hears a giggle from the door. He had been thinking aloud again while fighting with his clothes and the scene in front of the princess must have been ludicrous.

„Good morning, oh mercyful King and hero of Camelot" she says sarcastically.

„Well, a very good morning to you too, Mylady, and happy birthday if you allow me to add" he says with as much dignity as he can and bows his whole upper body in her direction. She runs to him and embraces him in a hug. At first Arthur is startled but then he hugs her back resting his head on hers. Together they take a morning stroll through the city. Everyone is busy and only once or twice the people realize that their princess is just next to them walking throught the streets with a stranger. Dorothea shows Arthur her favorite places in Camelot. One of them is a little stage. A dozent children are sitting on the ground waiting in anticipation of what will happen next. A man appears on the stage and welcomes everyone. After a little introduction he starts performing a kind of magic that Arthur had never seen before. The man mumbles some words Arthur does not understand and a second later it looks like his hands are on fire and he starts drawing in mid air. The children applaud and cant take their eyes off the scene in front of them. Arthur realises that Dorothea is looking at him. She grins.

„I come here every now and then to watch the perfomances. It is beautiful. I cant imagine Camelot without magic. It must have been boring" she says and they start walking to the big gate.

„Well, it was quite different to now for sure. We still had a lot of fun though" he says with a smile thinking of all the things he did as a young boy that made his father crazy. They stop on the bridge and look upon the wide field in front of them. Only a few meters away from the gate they sit down on the grass in the shadow of an old oak tree.

„When I left Camelot this tree was only a scion" he says lying down and looking up at the mighty old tree. They lie there and watch the clouds floating over their heads. After a while Arthur starts dozing when suddenly he hears Dorothea screaming.

„Merlin!" she exclaims jumping up and starts running in the direction of the nearby forest. Suddenly Arthur is wide awake. He stands up and searches the horizon for some movement. Indeed, there is something. Arthur squints his eyes against the bright sun and tries to see what it is. A lonely rider guides his horse in a slow and calm pace in his direction. He wears a long dark green cloak and to Arthurs surprise he rides without saddle and bridle. But even without it the tall brown stallion reacts to every little movement of his rider. Arthur tries to see the mans face but it is covered by his hood. _His movements look too agile for a hundret-and-fifty-year-old. Could that really be him?_ In his stupor Arthur keeps standing in the shadow of the tree not moving a muscle. All this happens in the fraction of a second. Dorothea runs faster and faster but then maybe 40 meters away from Arthur she trips badly and falls down face forward. Arthur gasps and takes a step towards her but stops realizing that she somehow did not hit the ground. When he saw her stumbling the rider had reacted very quickly. With one hand outstretched he had stopped her fall in mid air and now, lowering his hand slightly, he slowly lets her sink to the ground unharmed. He stops his horse a couple of meters away from her and with a smooth movement slides down from his horse. Arthur watches him walk over to Dorothea and it feels like everything happens in slow motion. The newcomer lifts his hand up and removes his hood to reveal...Merlin. But not at all looking like Arthur had pictured him. He looks like maybe 40 years old, his hair is a little longer than before and a bit curly, his face is emballished with a short beard and he is not as skinny as he had been when Arthur last saw him. Merlin reaches the young princess who is still sitting on the ground.

„Thanks" she says blushing.

„I was just so happy to see you again" she explains. Merlin smiles and without hesitation crouches down to sit next to her in the grass, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning on his arms behind him. He lifts one hand in front of the girls eyes and after an elegant twist a beautiful rose appears out of nowhere. Dorotheas eyes lighten up even more and Merlin hands the flower to her.

„Happy Birthday Thea" he says smiling and the young girl is beaming at him. Arthur is standing close enough to see what is going on and the wind is opportune so he can even listen to their conversation. Upon hearing Merlins voice and seeing him smile again he feels a weight lifting from his chest. _Merlin is here. And he looks alright too. _Arthur feels stupid for hiding but he does not want to interrupt the heartwarming scene in front of him. _Besides, what am I supposed to say? ´Hello old friend, long time no see?´. That would be ridiculous. But I cant just stand here forever. _While Arthur is torn between hiding and revealing himself the scene infront if him goes on.

„How is everybody? Is everything going its way?" Merlin ask looking up at the citys walls. For a short moment Arthur thinks that he has been discovered but Merlin turns his eyes back on Dorothea.

„Everything is alright. Thanks to you the fever that was spreading a couple of month ago is long gone. Me and my mother helped the druids to distribute the medicine to the people and in less than two weeks everybody was fine" the young princess says and looks behind her where the stallion is calmly browsing.

„How about you and Tonitrua? Last time he was slightly limping" she says with a worried expression on her face.

„Well, you can see for yourself" the Warlock answers, lifts a hand to his lips and a high whistle travels to Arthurs ears. The horse turns his ears in the direction the whistles came from and then lifts its head to look at Merlin. With a slow trot it walks over to the two people in the grass and sniffs at Dorotheas hair. The girl giggles and strokes the horses nose.

„Nice to see you save and sound" she says to both the horse and Merlin. She looks at Merlin and her eyes start sparkling.

„I have a surprise for you!" she exclaims cheerfully. In his hiding spot Arthurs heart starts pounding against his ribcage so loudly that he is sure everybody in Camelot can hear it. Merlin furrows his brows.

„Did they change the custom? I thought, since it is your birthday, that you would be the one who gets all the surprises" he says teasing.

„No, this time you will get the biggest surprise. Beside, it was also very surprising for me I must admit" she says ignoring his tease completely. Merlin tilts his head to one side and makes a funny face.

„Ok, you´ve made me curious. What is the surprise?" Merlin ask leaning slightly towards her.

„Well, after all these stories you told me...about you and King Arthur...I thought that it would make you crazy not to know when exactly Arthur will return. You never said it outloud but I think that there is a reason you never really left Camelot behind even though it hurts you to see all these people and get reminded of who you lost." Merlin sits up and looks at her with a serious expression on his face.

„How could I leave Camelot when you live there" he says his features softening. Dorothea smiles but continues.

„I think that you are waiting...you are waiting for Arthurs return even though, in your knowledge, it could be hundrets of years in the future"she says seriously. Merlins eyes grow sad. Arthur had never seen his friend like that his whole life. The usually so happy and cheerful man gets silent and looks on the ground in front of him fumbling with some grass stalks. Without noticing Arthur stops breathing for a second. _He is waiting...for me? All these years he stayed near Camelot to be there when I come back. I have to show him..._

„You are waiting...and if it takes forever. The hardest part though is not knowing when it will happen. And that is my surprise for you." Merlin looks up at her in confusion. She stands up and lends him a hand to do the same.

„...I can tell you when it is time for Arthur to come back" the princess says looking up at him. The warlocks brows lift up so high that they nearly disappear under his hairline. His eyes grow big in hope but they still show a lot of disbelief. Arthur thinks that his heart finally stopped completely. He feels as if he would fall over in the next moment. A tremble wanders through his while body.

„And that time...is right now" she finishes dramatically and moves a step to the right. In this moment Arthur steps outside of the shadow of the old tree.

* * *

**So finally Merlin appears in this story! I picture him to look like Colin in the series "The living and the dead" because I think that it suits him very well. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and as always I would be really happy for a review. Take care!**

** FYI: Tonitrua is latin for thunder**


	6. Reunion

Reunion

„And that time...is right now" she finishes dramatically and moves a step to the right. In this moment Arthur steps outside of the shadow of the old tree.

* * *

Arthur takes a few further steps and then stops when the trembling gets even worse and he fears to trip over his own feet. He takes in every reaction Merlin is showing. At first there is none at all. Merlin is as still as if he was turned into stone. _Merlin! Finally! But why is he just standing there? Doesn´t he recognise me? _When Arthur starts to fear that something could be wrong Merlins brows furrow slightly and his eyes get their lively touch back.

„Arthur?" It is a mere whisper but the blonde man does not need to hear it to understand its meaning. This time with more confidence Arthur starts walking towards his friend. He gathers all his strenght to stop himself from running straight at him not wanting to startle him even more. Unconsciously he takes a step back and slightly shakes his head. Arthur wavers in his steps not sure what is going on in front of him but he keeps going. Within seconds a full spectre of emotions crosses Merlins face: hope, scepticism, fear, confusion and scepticism again. Without turning his head he takes a look at Dorothea as if to ask if she sees the blonde man too or if it is a figment of his imagination. The young princess beams at him and nods in confirmation. Merlin looks back at Arthur who is now only a few steps away from him and suddenly his legs give away leaving him falling on his knees, overwhelmed with so many emotions he lifts his hands up to cover his mouth.

„Merlin!" seeing his friend falling down Arthur quickens his pace and after only a few steps he is kneeling right in front of him with one hand on Merlins shoulder to make sure he does not fall over. The warlock looks at him with tears building up in his kind blue eyes and Arthur feels a light tremur running through his friends body. Without thinking about it he draws him closer and embraces Merlin into a tight hug. Only now Arthur realises that he himself is holding back tears as well. The warlock needs a moment to realise what is happening and then returns the hug burrying his face in Arthurs shoulder. Nobody says anything for a while, the two friends just happy to finally have each other again. Arthur feels the trembling of his friends slowly ebbing away and a few moments later they slowly let go of each other. Merlin looks at him in confusion.

„Arthur!...how...when did you..." he stammers looking Arthur up and down as if he still does not believe it is really him.

„I woke up in the middle of nowhere only a couple of days ago. You can imagine my suprise finding out that I have been _dead_ for 120 years..." Arthur says trying to make it sound funny but Merlins eyes turn sad and he looks down on the grass.

„I am sorry Arthur" he says very quietly but loud enough for Arthur to hear him.

„For what?" he asks confused. _Merlin has done so much for me. What could he possibly feel sorry about?_

„I...I couldn´t save you...I was not fast enough...maybe if I had reached the isle in time..."

„Merlin stop. There is nothing you could have done back then. And there is not a single thing you have to apologise for. Not to me." Arthur states and feels relieved when Merlin looks at him again, his eyes loosing some of their sadness.

„Dorothea told me quite a lot about what you have done for me." Both of the men look up at the girl standing a few meters away to give them some space. She is caressing Tonitrua and smiles in their direction when she hears her name called. Looking at Merlin her eyes turn apologetic as if to say s_omeone had to tell him _andMerlin smiles at her thankfully. Arthur stands up holding out a hand to Merlin helping him up on his feet.

„...and after what I have heard it should be me who is apologising. You have done so much for me without ever getting credit for it...I was such an idiot!...so many times I made fun of you for not being of any use when it comes to battle...never knowing that you could fight off an entire army without moving so much as a muscle..."

„That was not your fault!" Merlin interrupts him feeling the need to maintain his friends honor even though it was Arthur himself who was saying it.

„You did not know...you were not supposed to know...not at that time I mean..."

„Yeah because I might have told my father who would not have even thought twice before burning you on the pyre...and later on you had to fear that _I _might even do the same...I should have known better than that" Arthur says getting angry about himself.

„You need to give yourself more credit. I was born with magic...and I always knew that it could be used for good...it was an instinctive knowledge. You on the other hand were raised in the believe that only evil comes from magic and that every sorcerer in the land is plotting against you. Everything you ever saw of magic only reinforce that belief. And still you were open-minded enough to not let hatred conceal the truth. In your heart you always knew that there was more to magic than meets the eye."

Arthur is speechless. He had thought that Merlin would be going on about all the things he had done for him in all these years without anybody ever acknowledging it but instead he is defending _him. _Arthur is so stunned that he just sits there jaw dropped and not able to speak. After a while Dorothea comes to his rescue.

„I dont want to interrupt your _sweet talk_ but I guess the whole city is waiting for the Great Warlock in anticipation. We should not let them wait any longer." Merlin and Arthur nod in unison and with that the three turn to walk back to Camelot, Tonitrua calmly following them in a few meters distance. After a few meters Arthur furrows his brows and slows down his pace falling back behind the others.

„How can you look like that after 120 years? I mean seriously...when I heard you are still alive I pictured you as an old frail cripple..." he says not noticing that the others continued walking without him.

„I guess that is the benefit of my immortality" Merlin shouts without turning around.

„Your _WHAT_ now?" Arthur yells and starts running after them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and it would make me really happy if I was able to lift at least a little bit of the sorrow about the series finale from you.

I think that I will be continuing this story but for the moment I have to learn since I am in the middle of the exam period.

If you enjoyed this chapter/story I would appreciate a review. Take care!


End file.
